Mistaken
by Shadow-Kat5
Summary: After the war the pilots lose touch, and Duo ends up trying to find a little comfort using people who look like a certian stoic pilot. What happens when he gets more than he bargined for?
1. Mistaken1: Lonely

As I sit in the darkened room I can't help but wonder if I would always be alone...Yes it's true that the great Shinigami had one fear resting deep in his heart. Lonliness...that one little thing that can even make a murderer cry. So that is exactly what I did, I cried until it hurt to breathe. How did I ever end back up at L2?  
  
It has been almost a year since the last time I saw any of my fellow pilots...my friends...but some how I always knew that I would be alone. It's not too hard to figure out that I am just trouble, shit not even my real family had stuck around long enough for me to even get a proper name. But I prey that they are all dead...kinda sick I know, but I would rather think them dead than think that I was never wanted by anyone...not even my parents.  
  
So I sit in this smelly decrepit motel room in the dark. Maybe I should just break down and start prowling the local clubs for a quick lay, shit it used to work when I was younger. I would pick a random face in the pusling dim light of the club and that would be my comfort for the night. Just a face in the crowd, any warm body would do. It was the one thing that could make me feel human...atleast for a little while.  
  
Throwing on the tightest pair of leather pants I have and a very clingy mesh muscle shirt, I decide that the Metro would serve nicely as my hunting grounds tonight. It's not the same as when I was younger, sex just doesn't do the same thing to me that it used to. Yes, I realize that the comfort those nameless people used to bring is gone, and yes I realize that I can only feel complete with one person...but I won't say his name anymore.  
  
He took off right after the Mariameia incident...just up and left. No goodbye, no thanks just a cold empty room and his gun lying on the perfectly made bed. I remember trying to find him, not that I know what I would have done if I actually found him. Would I have declared my love for him? Would I have cussed at him for just leaving his so called friends without a second look? Heh...I could go on all night with the "What If's", and personally I am depressed enough as it is.  
  
All through the war, every time he looked at me, even if it was just to call me a baka, filled me with something...I don't think I can explain it. It's like when a puppy gets all excited when it sees the leash...well I was the same way when he spoke to me. I hung on every word...I lived for the smallest kindness he would grace me with. Sure there was no hope that he would ever love me the way that I loved him, but I didn't really think I would live long enough to really have it affect me. I figured I would die in that war and then I wouldn't have to suffer through this...funny how the best laid plans never go the way you expect them too, huh.  
  
After waiting in line for what seemed like hours, I finally get in to the club. It's raunchy and smells of liquor and sex, and I feel comfortable here. No one has to know that I am a trained killer, no one has to understand that I am totally alone in this life...and they don't care about anything but the look and feel of my young body under or over their own. If you haven't figured it out yet...I'm bi, and you would figure that that fact alone would like double my chances of finding someone, but it doesn't. The only thing it does is make me acutely aware of how fucking pathetic my life is.   
  
So I go up to Greg the bartender...yep we are now on a first name basis...and order the usual. "Hey Greg, a shot of Southern Comfort with a coke on the side."  
  
"So what are ya looking for tonight Shini? I got a couple of lookers near the back that are alone and looking for a good time." Greg hands me my drinks and nods in the womens' direction. "The blond is really hot, with legs that go all the way up to her boobs. Heh, shit I might even want a jaunt with that."  
  
Everyone knows me as 'Shini' at my usual places, I tend to want to keep my past as hidden as possible. And let me tell ya, it's not easy with the two foot braid and unusual violet eyes.  
  
"Naw I think I am into my *trademark* prey, I want to savor this one." If anyone knows my *trademark* prey it's Greg, in fact he has just the right looks. Not too tall but lean, finely chiseled muscuels and a head of messy short chocolate brown hair. The eyes don't really matter anymore, I stopped looking for anything more than a body a long time ago.  
  
"Well you're in luck Shini, we got a looker over near the dance floor. And he's alone...But I don't know about him he looks like kinda...scarry." Greg states hesitantly.  
  
"Heh...the scarrier the better is what I always say, then we'll have something in common." I don't really think he heard that last part because I had already started to leave, but truth be known...it's not something that I'm proud of. It just reflects my self destructive streak, if you know what I mean.  
  
So I start the usual route strolling along the edge of the dance floor, seeing what I could see. So far there is nothing real interesting...just the usual sea of unremarkable faces. Then I see the guy that Greg was talking about...I can't exactly see him very well but I can tell that he'll fit the bill for tonight. Dark brown mop of messy hair, not too tall...it's funny because I didn't notice at the time I noticed him that my breath seemed to hitch in my chest. Yeah talk about a shock, if I didn't know better I would have thought it really was HIM...but he'd never come to this run down excuse for a colony, let alone a club.  
  
"Well folks we've found our prize..." I practically hiss as I stalk to his general area. He's sitting at a stool looking out onto the dance floor, so he hasn't even seen me yet...but then again he doesn't have to because I can make him want it, straight or gay I will get him into my bed tonight..or atleast my pants.  
  
I walk onto the dance floor where I know he can see me, and I begin to gyrate my hips to the beat of the music. Grinding an unseen lover, I don't have to think anymore, I just let the pulsing music move me. My hands run under my braid and trail down my neck and chest...I am enjoying the touch even as much as I am enjoying the fact that all eyes are on me. I may be a clutz in everyday life but rythm I do not lack.  
  
My hands caress my bared midriff, ghosting along my firmly musceled stomach...running my fingers along the low riding waist of my leather pants. I dip one hand lower along the front of my thigh and move the other one to my ass...bending over in a silent invitation.   
  
I haven't even looked at him yet but I know what I will see...a pair of eyes eating up my little performance, the tip of his pink tongue running along his lips...all the while pure lust would be clearly written across his face. But I'm not worried about it...it's all part of the show. I want him to feel like he's watching me without me knowing, like he's peeping on me. It's all a tease and it's all an act...and so it goes in the world of the lonely. 


	2. Mistaken 2: Undecided

This will be a bit strange...I know but it seemed fitting to do. Thank everyone who left a review :D I love ya lots. since Mistaken1 was my first fic..heehhehe not that you'd really care.  
  
I'm fairly sure that you know thta I don't own Gundam Wing or anything else so it seems pointless to even mention it.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
Heero's POV  
  
Frankly I have no clue what brought me to this God forsaken place...the dirt and the garbage rise around me like an endless sea. It's been over a year and frankly I have no hope of finding him, and that only leaves me with a feeling of bitterness.   
  
The ride on the shuttle was a bit strange though, I closed my eyes for sleep and all I got were a pair of violet orbs peeking back at me. It would have been funny if I had any kind of a sense of humor...but I don't, at least that is what I have been told.   
  
It's been almost twelve months since I left that last safehouse. Twelve whole months to think about my life and exactly who I really am...did it help? Honestly..No, I think I already knew that I was meant to be with that braided baka...leave it to me to even fuck that up. I admit that people skills are not my strong point, but still you'd think I would have noticed my...'attraction' to him sooner. Let's just say that I never even considered it.  
  
I guess you could say tht there were alot of things that "I should have done" back then. I should have died in the war, I should have told him I cared for him, I should have let them all into my life...I think I might drown in all the "should have's" I carry around.  
  
I left that safehouse in fear...heh, what you didn't think that the perfect fucken soldier could feel fear?...well you'd be wrong. After the second war ended and basically my reason for living, I was afraid...not as afraid as I am at this very moment but afraid none the less. Why the fuck was I still alive, frankly I was not programed to be a civilian and the thought of being one scared the crap out of me. And so I left, maybe to find myself and maybe just to run away from the fact that I didn't really know who I was. But anyway I ran none the less.  
  
Those first few months were rough, I felt hollow and unsure...I felt things that were never mentioned in all my training. But there was one thing that I never felt after I left the other pilots...secure. There was no longer any one to be my enemy but there was no one that I could feel safe with either. All my comrads...'friends' were gone and I was alone in the world again...and that made me angry.  
  
I guess that's when the dreams started, just after I left them. They couldn't really be considered nightmares, unless you took into account that I woke up in tears each night reaching out to someone who was no longer there. Yep, you guessed it...Duo was no longer there for me to rely on. Sounds funny? It threw me for a loop too. I never even considered how much I looked forward to his stupid smile and inappropriate laughter to get me through the bad stuff in my life.  
  
And now here I am, twelve months later in the dump most call L2. And I am not so much afraid that I won't find him...I am more frightened that he will reject me. I mean it's not like I really said "hey are you gay or at leaset bi?" But now that I wanted him a permenate part of my life I could think of all the little snags in my plan.  
  
It wasn't too hard to find him, I really don't think he tried to hide the way I did. Shit he still had that silly braid, and frankly it was a dead give away after all of our pictures were posted up like we were the saviors of the universe.  
  
"The Metro is the biggest meat market around" the young woman with the funky hair answered when I asked where to go for some 'company'. It was a long shot asking some stranger in the spaceport cafe but I still had to try right?  
  
"hn" I think that my usual grunt suprised her because she seemed to back away from me...but considering my mood I think she made the right move. The waitress had been quite pushy and I got the distinct feeling that she was interested in me by the way she kept offering fresh coffee and batting her eye lashes at me...then again I could have been wrong. Never the less she began to remind me of that stupid onna Reelena...and I was just not in the mood for it.  
  
And so I went to the Metro after I finished unpacking at the hotel that I was staying at...I know that 7:30 is really early to go a club but I couldn't stop myself when there was a chance that I might see him again. Shit, I wasn't kidding myself that it was a damn slim chance of even going to one of his haunts.  
  
After so many years living with Duo I kinda figured out what I needed to wear. So I donned my tightest black jeans and a rather risque black silk shirt that I had picked up. Personally I though that my outfit was scandalous but somehow I knew Duo would approve.  
  
With a tight smile and a pocket full of credits I made my way to the club...I really don't think I was going to find him but it was atleast a try right?  
  
I really didn't want to be recognized so I had dyed my hair a light brown color. I may not be a soldier anymore but I still had to maintain my mission's integrity. That's right my "mission". My mission was to find Duo, and I couldn't just walk around without someone spotting me and giving my position away.  
  
Well when I finally reached the club it was dead...but like I said 7:30 in the evening is just not a good time for clubs. So I avoided the bar and grabbed a table in a dark corner near the dance floor. Yep, if this really is where Duo hangs out then the dance floor was where he would be.   
  
I used to watch him dance sometimes, when he didn't realize I was in the room. It was funny because he seemed to dance alot when it was his turn to clean the kitchen, and believe me when I say that Duo knew what to do with bubbles and a broom.   
  
*But I degress* Back at the club I ordered a Crown and coke from one of the waitresses that actually had noticed me sitting at the dark table and I waited. I don't really drink but for one: I didn't want to stick out as "the man at a club that didn't drink" and for two: I think I needed the extra shot of confidance. Because frankly I really wanted to just turn tail and run.  
  
I didn't really notice as the random woman or even man came up to talk to me as I waited, none of them mattered to me. I was there for someone special...I was there for Duo.  
  
After three hours I saw him cruise up to the bar...I almost got up right there and dragged him out of this dive, but I decided to wait. He was talking with the bartender like an old friend and I figured that Duo really must be a regular here. That's when I noticed them both looking at the man across the dance floor from me. And you'll never believe my first thought...I thought he looked like me. Well not the "me" as I am right now, but the me that I had been in the war with the messy chocolate hair that would never do what I wanted it to do.  
  
And that's when I realized that was Duo's mark...or rather his prey for the night. I don't know if I was happy or sad about it though...I was happy that yes he's gay or atleast bi and going for someone who looked like me and I was sad because this person WAS NOT ME...  
  
*Me Jealous?...never*   
  
That is when the "show" started...I mean it's one thing to watch someone dance when they think their alone but it is quite another story when that person wants someone to watch. Boy oh boy, did Duo want someone to watch his dance. It was erotic and a bit mysterious.   
  
It wasn't like he went directly up to that man and said "this dance is for you", it was more like a seduction. Duo never even made eye contact with the man he silently danced for, but he always made sure the man could see his every move.  
  
The way his tight pants fit over his toned legs, the way his muscles rippled under the mesh of his shirt, the inviting way his hips swayed to the thumping music was hypnotic. You could only imagine what this fey creature would be like writhing under you...shit or even over you. It didn't really matter as long as he was touching you.  
  
Damn near every one in that club had their eyes glued to his every move. As his hands trailed lightly over his toned form, teasing his captive audiance, all that mattered at the moment was his body.  
  
And I for one wanted that slick body all to myself and the fact that all those other people were watching got me fucking mad. 


	3. Mistaken 3: Take Me

Mistaken: Chapter3 Take me  
  
by Shadow_Kat  
  
*Squeals with delight* Thanks minna for all the great reviews on the first two chapters! My temperamental muse Ryu loved them and inspired me to hurry up and write this third chapter. He was so insistent that I actually sat in my car at 2am in my dorm parking structure to write it in the rain!! So if it gets a little weird then blame that.  
  
**Warning**  
  
This is a YAOI ficcie, that means two males will be "affectionate" to one another in a sexual way, although it won't hit lemon status until later, it's definitely citrus.  
  
Oh and by the way I do not own GW or really anything worth anything...so you can sue me if you want but you'll be bleeding a turnip :)   
  
Duo's POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3  
  
The rhythm of the music was all I heard, a pair of stormy cobalt blue eyes were all I say within it's beat, and a pair of roaming hands that belonged to a ghost was all I felt.  
  
This club, this man, this life no longer mattered because i my mind all I knew was Heero. Perhaps some might call it an obsession but to me it was my lifeline to sanity.  
  
As strange as that may seem, a fantasy that connects me with sanity, it was the truth. Because if I really let reality set in I would probably kill myself. It's the same reason that I still live in seedy motels instead of settling down somewhere...I still live in safe-houses so I can still believe that Heero is just on another mission.  
  
The love I felt for that fucken bastard that abandoned me was the only thing that could drive my ghosts away. And so I danced for this stranger, who was for tonight my 'hero', and I let the pathetic excuse for my life slip away.  
  
I felt the hands that were no longer my own glide from my ass, across my hip and come to rest on my hard flat stomach. 'He' teasingly played with the button of black leather pants...promisisng what was to come. While the other hand traveled up my thigh and ghosted over my now noticeable erection   
  
All I wanted to do was throw my head back and moan. To beg the ghost boy behind my eye lids to take ne now...right here on the dance floor. Every sinewy muscle in my lean frame cried out to be touched, to be taken hard and fast. Anything to wash away the reality of my life, to erase all my sins and baptize me with passion.   
  
I licked my poutie lips as my hips still ground against a non-existent partner, and I rolled my head back towards my target and back again. My back was still facing this unknown man, my silent seduction had just barely begun. Still I had no idea how long I would last before I broke down and fucked him right there in the club.   
  
I knew all eyes were on me, and I didn't need to open my own to know it either. Each felt like a warm tongue, tasting every inch of my sweat drenched flesh but never getting more than a taste of what could be, and yet yearning for the ultimate touch. I needed more I was being consumed with the unspent passion that was rising up from my loins to consume my entire body...this was torture, this touch and go of a ghost that may be long dead and I wanted something more at the moment.  
  
That's when I felt a pair of hot hands grasp my slim hips. They were real hands, and with that touch they made me real. I could feel a hard masculine body press against my backside, grinding in anticipation and I slowly opened my eyes.  
  
I didn't turn around and I didn't acknowledge the intruder in my little fantasy world, I just let my vision work from the ground up as I looked behind me. The long legs wrapped in a pair of dark jeans, formfitting and yet not restricting. A rather unique silver belt, elongating his narrow waist and accentuating the low cut of his jeans resting on his hips.   
  
The mouse had taken the bait, the trap was sprung and my newest victum was as willing as the last. Yes, my little targets could only be considered victims. They had no control over where this was going, shit they didn't even matter except for the warm willing body that they supplied. Yes...I would fuck this man stupid and it wouldn't even really be him, it would be my ghost lover, my Heero.  
  
I smile a small coy smile and mouth "hi" still looking over my shoulder. I had swung into overdrive, I was ready to make the kill and become liquid sex...lust incarnate. If I would have asked him to kill or be killed in that moment, he would have...he was mine to control as I saw fit and I liked it.  
  
His voice was husky and deep, desire tainted every word. "Are you alone" my mystery man asked. It was unsure and not really a question at all...he was seeking permission to enter my world. I could tell right off that he was not used to this scene, he probably had a nice family in a suburb somewhere...that wasn't my problem though.  
  
"Not any more" I purred into his ear as I turned to face him completely. Our erections touch and I can't do anything but moan, as my eyes again slip shut and a shiver runs down my spine. I was ready to be fucked...I was ready to give and receive, even if it were only for a night. I didn't want any promise of tomorrow anyway...my ghost would always be with me and I could always get another warm body.  
  
He clutches me tighter and grinds hard against me awkwardly in an attempt to gain more friction. "I want you" he growls in my ear...just the way I always imagined Heero would say it. It was hungry and demanding, like he didn't quite understand it but had to listen to what his body told him to do...I like the way it sounded. There was nothing weak or timid in his voice, I don't think I would have gone through with it otherwise. They don't always have to be strong but tonight that was the way I wanted him.  
  
His eyes leave me to focus on some unknown object behind me, he seems shaken when his attention returns. "Let's go somewhere more private" he mutters under his breath. He seems a little distracted by whatever he saw but I'm not really phased as I run my tongue along his ear and purr. I have never been the type to like to share, and I need to get him refocused completely on me.  
  
"So what are we waiting for?" I say as I grab his hand and lead him through the throng of disappointed onlookers. Yes, all those eager little eyes that were eyeing me out on the dance floor seem disappointed that I am now completely out of their reach...as if they could ever get me anyway. Reaching the bar I nod goodnight to Greg the bartender with a knowing smile, I won't be back tonight.  
  
By the time we reach the door, he's decided that a hotel room near by would be our destination. Sure any dump would do for a full night fuck fest but I can't say that I'm cheap...well not anymore. When it came to a fantasy romp with my dream Heero I couldn't bare to think of it in some sleazy motel like the one I lived in now. I want it to be perfect tonight, I need to be sinless again at least for a little while. 


	4. Mistaken 4: Flight

Mistaken-4 Flight  
  
Disclaimer...*blah...blah...blah* I don't own 'em...shit I can barely afford to rent them...you know the deal.  
  
Warning...see chapter 1  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Heero's POV  
  
What is this pain? How can anything hurt this bad, I wonder as I silently remind myself to breathe. Rage...red hot blinding anger clouded my vision until the only people I could see were Duo and the man who had come up behind him on the dance floor. Wasn't it bad enough that I had to sit here and watch the man that I love bump and grind fro every hentai pervert in this god forsaken place? But now...now I had to watch that man touching my Duo!  
  
'Breathe Yuy...' is all I can think at the moment as I shut my eyes tightly and will that image out of my head. I just want to rip off that man's arms and beat him to death with them...those strangers' arms that dare to touch the object of my affection. Didn't he even realize that Duo is mine?!  
  
That's when it actually dawns on me..."he's not mine, in fact he never was." As I think more on it, I cannot even say that he is my friend...I believe that I lost that privilege the moment I left. But now what? What about...what about me?  
  
Okay, now I just feel kinda stupid, shit why the hell did I even come here? Did I really expect him to wait for me...to keep his life on hold while I just up and left to "find myself"? Did I honestly think that I could just show up after an entire year and he would just jump into my waiting arms like nothing had ever changed? Shit that guy is probably his boyfriend or something.  
  
I stand and push the barstool I had been occupying and grab my drink. I throw back the foul smelling concoction and appreciate the burning sensation as the liquid fire enters my body. I had not even considered the option of getting drunk prior to this but now it seems a reasonable option. I could do it...drowning myself and my misery in the bottom of a bottle...at this moment it seems quite comforting, well at least if I wasn't in the same room as the cause of my misery.  
  
And that's when I made my fatal mistake, as I glanced absently toward the dance floor and see Duo's mouth just inches from the man's ear talking to him intimately. At that moment I didn't know if I wanted to kill someone, break down and cry, or just kill myself right then and there. Now that I think it over, none of those three things were really an option. Mainly because I was still the perfect soldier and I don't think I could really break my training enough to be seen weak in public. If I was alone that was an entirely different matter, but at the moment I was in a room full of totally strangers and potential enemies.  
  
Again rage and hurt bubbled into me from my once dead heart...I hate this. That's when I happen to catch that man's eyes and try to burn a hole through his head with my hate. The moment passes quickly as it seems that Duo has noticed his look of dread, but it doesn't matter anymore because I am already halfway to the door.  
  
As I practically throw myself into the stale air of downtown L2 I am relieved to be anywhere but inside that club. Even the music seemed to be mocking me. Of course now that I am now standing in the middle of the parking lot I have no idea what to do next.  
  
Slumping down the wall I have to ask "why?". That word repeats itself over and over again into my pain-wracked brain, and somehow I don't even comprehend it. Why did I come here? Why didn't I just stay with Duo in the first place? Why did Duo choose him? Why didn't I just kill that guy and be done with it? Which 'WHY' is it? But I guess it doesn't matter anymore anyway...Duo is still with that guy and I am still sitting out in the parking lot with a broken heart.  
  
Even I have to laugh at that last thought. Who even knew the great Heero Yuy had a heart to break...and it was his best friend that did it! Although when I think about it more closely I realize it's more than sad...because I had just discovered this new heart and it was already broken. Maybe Dr. J was right...maybe it is better to live without the distraction of feelings and emotions than with them, I am already suffering for going against his training.  
  
I don't even know how long I have been sitting outside the club for when I heard the familiar laugh of a certain braided ex-pilot...and that forces me to focus on the present. Now I had wished I had self destructed in Siberia oh-so-long-ago. Duo and the man have just entered the parking lot...Duo is practically draped over the other. I have to cringe at the very thought of what the two of them are planning to do in the near future...and that's when it hits me. I have finally figured out what I must do...as I hear the drunken mumble of Duo directing the cab driver to the Palm hotel. 


	5. Mistaken 5: Following Fantasies

Mistaken 5: Following Fantasies  
  
By Shadow_Kat  
  
Sorry minna for the long wait but graduation and school had to come first, that and the fact that I misplaced all my rough drafts...well now that I am finally a college grad on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Still can't afford to rent them but they will never belong to me...only in my ht steamy dreams, ne?  
  
Warning: See chapter 1...I hate redundancy.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Without a care in the world I stepped out of the bar. And I had to laugh, yes tonight my fantasy would rule, even if it wasn't the person that I was fantasizing about. In fact now that I look at him closer he doesn't look all that much like Heero as I had thought.  
  
Under the harsh street lights his hair looked more black than chocolate, it also looked intentionally messed instead of it being natural, he was taller than I remember him being and less muscled. But then again beggars can't be choosers ne? And he still had that hardness around his eyes...Yes the eyes made it more so, they simply screamed "Dangerous" and I liked it.  
  
C'mon do you really think Shinigami would really mind if this guy was dangerous? Nah, I was a trained gundam pilot for Christ's sake...a little fear just made it sweeter. Yep, this was gonna be fun...just like the ol' days.  
  
Leading my prey out to the parking lot where I knew the cab would go, my hands began to wander. The man...my 'Hero' brought me into a demanding kiss. Actually I think he told me his name out on the dance floor but for the life of me I could not remember what the hell it was...didn't really matter though I'd never see him again anyway. Well this boy had no kinda finesse in the kissing department, if ya know what I mean...as he was practically tongue fucking my face. Bruising my rather delicate lips along the way. Was I complaining though? No-sir-e-bob...not a peep outa this bottom boy! In fact the harder he kissed the more 'excited' my dick got, and frankly that's all that really mattered at the moment.  
  
It's not like I really wanted it all tender and shit, ya know...I mean realistically speaking he was the best ay to get it the way I thought Heero would give it to me. I couldn't imagine a world where Heero would hold me gently and give me the kinda kisses that would make ya melt...I really doubted he had much practice in any department that didn't include killing the other person...but now that I think about it I wouldn't mind Him "killing" me in bed. I could just see the headline now "Local boy hero fucked to death"...works for me.  
  
Call me whatever ya want, but a fuck is a fuck and that's all I needed at the moment. I guess it's kinda like a junkie with a fix. But damn I am getting way too mental about this, who's idea was it for me to analyze it anyway?   
  
Well moving right along, Mr. tall, dark and brutal was more than a little excited...if you consider the fact that while my mind was off in lala land his 9inch prick was stabbing me in the gut. So I decided to play his little game, atleast for the moment. So I turned around and gave him free full access to my pert little ass, and boy did that get his full undivided attention real fast.  
  
I could feel his fully erect cock through my skin tight jeans and thank god the boy hung! I don't know who all them stupid people in the world were that said size don't matter, 'cause personally I think lesbians started the rumor. As for me, a long, thick piece of grade A man meat was the way to go. And if I thought it felt good sliding over my hot rump then I couldn't wait till I got that sucker between my cheeks!  
  
I could just imagine the taste, the musky scent of his lower regions...I moaned, I couldn't help it. Just the thought of getting a good 'hero' fuck was my weakness...and I mean I moaned loud and pretty much continuously. He had started to bite and suck the back of my neck not covered by the braid and I was loving it.   
  
He slid one of his hands around my side and under my shit to fondle a nipple hard between his calloused digits. The other hand had made it's way into the waist of my oh so tight pants and has wiggling closer to the wrapped prize. Yep...he wanted me bad and I wasn't much further behind if at all. Just as he began to inch nearer and nearer to my dick the cab pulls up and I have to break away from him...the loss is none too welcome but I suppose I've waited this long I could make a 5 min cab ride.  
  
I throw the cabbie a twenty and tell him "The Palm...and make it snappy pappy." And with a nod of his head were off to the little cozy hotel that is usually way too touristy for my tastes but works well with the image in my head.  
  
********************  
  
TBC...don't worry I'm working on the next part already and I should have it up by the end of the week...since this is the 4th of July and my sorry ass is sitting at home doing nothing I should have it all typed tonight. 


	6. Mistaken 6: Taking Me Over

Mistaken 6: Taking Over By Shadow_Kat  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this shit...if I did you'd know my real name and I wouldn't have to get a real job...oh and I would buy a better computer!  
  
Warning...go read chapter1 that should be enough to keep you away...JK. YAOI  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Taking Over Me  
  
Every muscle in my body clenched and released involuntarily as I mentally made my mission...like it or not, Duo belongs to me. And come hell or high water, I'd be damned if I was gonna let that fucker take him. "Ninmu ryokai", the whisper left my lips with a promise of death. It was unbelievable, the power I felt surging through my body at that moment, the rush from fighting is one thing that I was pretty much used to but fighting for something so personal, so precious was something entirely different.  
  
My mind was reeling... 'Duo, Duo, Duo...' it was my life line, the last of my sanity. I'd give up everything just to find him, I just didn't care. Looking up I realized too late that I had been trapped in my head, *FUCK He's gone*... 'The Palm' I had to find it...I had to find Duo.   
  
My head swiveled to the left and then the right, I had no clue where the fuck the palm was...I didn't even know where I was. The club...the bartender or someone should know where he went and how to get there. Walking to the door I tried to open it, I hadn't noticed that I had gone to the emergency exit, mission accepted...one steel plated door costs about $2,000 to be replaced, I'll have to file that for future reference. Walking into the musty interior of the decrepit bar, everyone around the door just sat there and stared at me like I was some kinda lunatic...maybe I was, but I needed information at the moment and these idiots were all in some kind of shock. Picking up one guy by the collar and shaking him didn't help but it did bring more people that were more responsive than those around me at the moment.  
  
Two burly bouncers came running in my direction...I have to remind myself to ask Duo why Americans equate a bulky body with physical power...they each had what looked like muscles on top of muscles. Even though they probably had to take steroids to get all that mass from what I could see below the belt. The large black one grabbed me by the shirt and yanked me away from the crowd, his large hand dug into my chest and I was beginning to get pissed. All I wanted was god damn directions! "Excuse me but do you know where the Palm hotel is?" I managed to say calmly.  
  
The second bouncer came up "Fucken foreigners...what the fuck do you think your doing you little piece of shit", he looked like a like someone named 'Bubba' with a head full of dirty blonde hair and a fake tan. "I think you need to take it outside dickhead..." the first bruiser barked.   
  
"Well what if I want to keep it right where it is, I'm not in any mood for these stupid games. Now I'll only ask nicely once more...where the hell is the Palm hotel?" I fumed, I had never been one for patience and this was no exception.  
  
"Look you little piece of shit, I don't know where the Palm hotel is and I don't fucken care...and looks like ya should be more worried about your scrawny little ass and not some stupid hotel pipsqueak..." That was the last thing the hulking blonde said as I delivered a crushing blow to the man's larynx and picking him up like he weighed nothing, and sending him flying to the ground like some wounded blonde elephant.   
  
Pivoting to the left I came face to face with the other bouncer glaring. "Should I take it that you have the same answer as your friend? Or do you know where the Palm hotel is?"  
  
With my trademark ice cold eyes riveted on the burly man I stepped forward threateningly. The man stammered and drew back like a frightened schoolgirl. "...I...I...I think it...it's over in the...the blue light district by...near the damn airport, just please don't hurt me man...it's just my fuck'n job ya know..."  
  
Before the man could even register that he wasn't about to get his butt kicked...I was gone. My thoughts were jumbled, and I could barely recall the map that I had memorized of the entire area. The blue light district...the equivalent of a tourist trap except they specialized in sex. Mind you it wasn't just any sex...it was kink sex with children and minors. But in the Blue light district they didn't ask any questions, nor did they remember any faces...even when the children prostitutes came up dead, but that wasn't the reason why I was there tonight.  
  
And fucken Duo was going right into the middle of it...sure he hadn't been a child for a long time but shit, he still didn't look old enough to shave, not to fucken mention that he was MINE. With renewed vigor I began running down the darkened streets of the run down tenements, I could feel every pair of eyes on me but I didn't care I had to talk some sense into that baka.   
  
As I ran, the stale musty air of the run down colony burned my lungs and that didn't help my condition any. It wouldn't have been so bad if I hadn't kept picturing Duo strapped to the wall while that perverted fuck tortured him. I know that I was overreacting, I know that Duo had gone willingly with that fucker...but I couldn't get over the sour taste the whole scenario left in my mouth. Something wasn't right, and it wasn't just the fact that I hated to see Duo with anyone other than me.  
  
I saw the giant neon pink sign and took the entrance steps in one bound. The lobby was deserted except for a couple of little girls in school uniforms...there was no way that they could be older than 12 or 13, but they looked like they had been hooking for a while.   
  
"Focus Yuy...think" I berated myself because I knew that none of that shit mattered right now, I could get angry about it later. I had to find the room they had gone to. The front desk would know. I did a quick once over of the lobby, this time passing over the girls, and found the window with the bars...that had to be it since there was no other place that could be seen.  
  
I strode up to the window and saw the fattest, sweatiest man I had ever laid eyes on...he was a veritable cesspool which match his job. "It's 170 credits for a room and 390 credits if you didn't bring your own 'company'." The large man grunted without looking up.  
  
"What room did you give to the two males that just came here? One was small, young looking with a foot long braid the other was tall with dark messy hair." I couldn't believe that I had kept my voice steady, I was going out of my mind and I didn't think that I could maintain that cold detachment much longer. This was far beyond my soldier mode, it was personal and I was damn well going to make it known in about 1 min.  
  
The greasy man peered at me with beady little eyes that looked liked they should have been in the head of a rat and not a man. "What da f'ck d'ya care fo' ? What d'ya boyfriend decide dat ya' wasn' good 'nough for 'im, or d'ya go and fall fo' a hook'r?" He let out a gruff laugh as if he had seen it all before showing off his broken smile of yellow teeth.  
  
"Damn it what room did you give them you stinking piece of shit" Now I was getting angry.  
  
"I a'nt telling ya n'thin ya lil' punk ass bitch, now take ya pan'sy ass outa my hotel before I have to get ruff on ya ass." The man leaned forward till he was close enough where I could smell his rancid breath, only the bars separating us. Well my restraint dissolved at that point and I'm sure that you would have guessed as much...I reached through the bars and took his stained shirt in my hand and proceeded to ram his face into the bars twice to jog his memory.   
  
"What room did they go to" my voice held nothing but contempt and a guarantee of a slow painful death. The man began to stammer, and I threw him back into the chair as he frantically tried to search the log book for the room number.  
  
"Room 229, the 'rack', I a'nt got no spare key...it's special made, that room so nob'dy can get in. Up the stairs an' to da r'ght." I think the man had shit his pants from the distinct new odor that wafted up to my face...I knew for sure he had pissed himself since I could hear the steady water droplets sounding off the floor.  
  
With that I turned and ran, but not without reaching in and disabling the phone line. I didn't know for sure if what he said about the room was right, but I also didn't need the local crooked cops in my way as I pounded down the door. 


	7. Mistaken 7: Haunted

Mistaken 7: Haunted By Shadow_Kat  
  
Disclaimer...I don't own them, I don't have anything you'd want if you try to sue. So I guess we're both satisfied.  
  
Warning: Male/Male sex, violence, and drama...I'm not very good with the warnings I guess...I mean it's not like anyone is even reading this anyway. *****************************************************************  
  
I have no idea what made me say the Palm hotel...too many bad memories of a childhood that I wanted to forget were there. I had spent most of my formative years in this damn lobby. I guess old habits die hard. "Hey baby...go get us a room and I'll wait for ya right here." I told the man as I wiggled my ass against him. I had no desire to see who was behind the desk, they could have recognized me from...back then. I could feel my chest constricting and feel myself labor for a breath, it had never gotten this bad...the fear and the anger, but then again I had managed to avoid this place for so long that it made me uneasy. It wasn't like me not to be prepared...I had worked this little piece of hell for damn near 7 years...seven fuck'n god damn stinking hellish years not to know what to expect if I had come back. I wasn't some little piece of 20 credit ass anymore, they couldn't hurt me with their big hand and even bigger pricks...they couldn't. No pimp owned me, and I had to cast a quick glance at the girls in the lobby...just babies, but not. They should be at home in a warm bed in the room lit with a nightlight, not standing around in some stinking pit like the Palm.  
  
'Stop it Duo, you're acting like a child...you're not 6 anymore fuck'n pull it together ya little pussy!' Breathe...in, out, in, out...okay I can do this. The man was back and I could tell by just looking at him that I was probably white as a ghost. This had definitely not turned out as I had planned. But I was in too deep to turn back, I still have my pride...how or why, I have no fucken clue. This was supposed to be my fantasy. This was my 'Hero'...maybe that's why I took him here of all places...maybe I just wanted to be saved. Maybe deep down inside I really wanted to be pulled out of that place and be held, to be able to put the past in the past where it belonged...in the arms of the man I loved. "HA!" I couldn't help but blurt that last part out...me? Saved? yeah...right, it was then that I remembered that this was only a fantasy, a picture in my mind that I had decided to play dress up with. I was not going to be saved, it was not my hero's arms that would hold me...not Heero's cock that would claim me. But then again...I was Shinigami and I was destruction incarnate...even if it was only me that I destroyed.  
  
The man just looked at me a little...oddly? More like satisfied was the look that had crossed his face, I guess he really was more like Heero than I thought. Maybe he wanted me to fear him, his power over me...I knew all too well that some men got off on that power. And I also knew that I was young...but I looked even younger than I actually was so that helped with the whole helpless child look that he was probably searching for. Shit he was probably just more than happy to have found me and not have to actually pay me for a good piece of young tight ass. "C'mon darling...I got us the best room in the whole stinking place...and I want to put it ta good use." He practically snarled as he clutched my ass tightly, grinding his dick against my own in promise of what was to come. I wanted to scream and run away...jut call it a learned reaction from my earlier memories of this stinking hell hole. I could almost smell his lust...the musky pheromones that were getting him all worked up, it was almost intoxicating yet frightening. But I wasn't going to give in, no, this was supposed to be my hero...Heero. So I drank in his scent and let it go first to my head and then to my groin, and I let myself slip back into the predator that I was tonight. I knew where the control was...and I had it in spades.  
  
With a sly smile and a wink I manage to purr "Lead the way boss man". Taking my hand he leads me up to the second floor...to a room that I know all too well...'The Rack'. The cold shiver passes as quickly as it came as I entered the room. "You like?" I think he misread my shiver as I peer around the room, it's large and filled with all the equipment any knowledgeable BDSM person would know. It's not exactly the backdrop to what I had imagined tonight was going to be...but it was kind of exciting to know that all that shit could be used at anytime. "Oh yeah, get me a drink...I have to freshen up." I'm back in control of my body...of my fantasy and it gives me some time to stash the weapons that are hidden just under my clothes. When I re-enter the main chamber he hands me a shot of something stiff and it burns as I throw it back without a wince.  
  
He leads me to the bed "Strip for me", it's a command...and I comply. Slowly...I'm a package, a gift if you will. I am still there within the confines of my own head...and I want to make it last a little longer, I may be sexual but I prefer sensual. Swaying to the melody of some unheard music...I start slowly to tug my mesh shirt up, revealing porcelain skin covering my tight well formed abs...just a tiny peak into what else I can reveal. Higher and higher it rises, as I will my self to slit open my eyes. Just barely opening them, I can manage to blur my vision slightly...it's Him I see, not this imposter sprawled on the bed looking at me like his next decent meal. I continue to reach up and free myself from the confines of the shirt and I rub it over my nipples and moan. I can feel my dick getting hard...as hard as I can see his is now, the heat in my groin rising and letting me do this.  
  
Dropping the shirt I reach back and begin to unwind my braid...it's precious to me, no one has ever seen it down...but tonight is special, it's all for him as I begin to work on removing the tie. Not even when we were fighting together in the war had any of the other pilots ever seen me with my hair down, those unlucky OZ soldiers who had made the mistake of messing with my hair during the times that I had been captured, never lived long enough to actually appreciate what they had seen. It's only then that I hear it, and my head snaps up and I look toward the door...I may not be a trained gundam pilot anymore but like I said some things just never leave you....someone was running and they were approaching fast. I couldn't decide...I wasn't a gundam pilot but I wasn't stupid either, too many hard times had told me to be ready for something...of what I couldn't tell you. 


	8. Mistaken 8: Imaginary

Mistaken 8: Imaginary By Shadow_Kat  
  
Disclaimer...I don't own them but I would give my first born to keep them...well if I ever have kids. If you actually thought that I owned them I guess nothing drives me insane faster than being able to predict stupidity.  
  
Warning: Male/Male sex...well relations at this point, violence, and drama...I'm not very good with the warnings I guess...I mean it's not like anyone is even reading this anyway.  
  
NOTES: Sorry this one took me so long but I have been dealing with RL issues and have to start thinking about moving to China by October 7th. I hope to have the one after this one also posted before moving but I won't guarantee anything in writing so you'll just have to take my word.  
  
I would also like to note that I have been pretty much going back and forth as to where I wanted this to go. When I started this little experiment in insanity I was aiming for a short little piece with a lot of gooey lemon filling...it's turned into something with a plot due to the rabid psychotic thought snails  
  
(yes, they have been demoted from bunnies...to hamsters...now rabid snails) they have been bickering over the content. The angsty rabid psychotic snail named puck wants it to turn tragic, while the happy ADD rabid psychotic snail named dick wants Heero and Duo to fuck like a virus *It's 3:25am sue me for not being coherent* but I think I have pretty much settled the skirmish but you'll get to find out the results of that later. Oh and Thanks to the reviewer that offered their services to me on the BDSM part of the ficcie...I do believe I'll keep you in mind ;)  
  
Oh and Remember kiddies: Opinions are like assholes...everybody has one and they all stink, why not share yours? Reviews appreciated  
  
************************************************************************ Imaginary  
  
I took the stairs that the fat sniveling ugly man had indicated, I couldn't think any more...I was consumed by something that I still can't describe let alone put into words. I wanted...no needed to save Duo, whether or not he wanted to be saved...I couldn't let anyone else have what was mine. I flew up the stairs and I didn't notice any of it. It was almost as if time had stopped and no matter how fast I ran or how hard I pushed myself those damn stairs would never end. In the back of my mind I idly noted that this whole trip...this whole damn situation was probably a bad idea, shit that was an understatement, but I had to do it. What I thought I was going to find or what I thought that I was going to do when I got there, to the point when I had Duo, wasn't even a consideration.  
  
Time resumed as I made it on to the 2nd floor landing of the seedy hotel and my entire being zeroed in onto the door that I was hunting for. Without so much as a second guess I pounded on the door, my bare hand slapping the cool metal with an icy sting. "Duo fucken open the door! Duo I know your in there! PLEASE!" I knew there would be no answer, I knew it the moment I heard the man at the counter warn me about the security of the door. If the hotel was so into security that they would have such a secure door, then it obviously would have made the damn thing sound proof as well. And yet I continued my pounding and yelling, praying to every god that I didn't believe in that Duo would be alright.  
  
Giving up my wailing string of curses and prayers I stepped a few feet back and leveled my shoulder, preparing myself for the painful ordeal I had set up in my mind. Taking a deep breath I plowed into the solid door with all of my strength, only to be greeted by the sickening smack of flesh against metal and a dull thud of the frame. I had overcome greater obstacles with greater odds far too many times to give up on one stupid door, not when my greatest prize lie just beyond it, in a situation that I had managed to work into nothing short of rape. Again and again I threw myself into the door, and each time I was greeted by the muted groan of the frame...it was the only weakness that I knew. The door itself may have been made of solid metal but the frame itself could not have been more than metal struts. This hotel might have been made for sleazy encounters and questionable practices but it was no OZ prison...it was not constructed of solid steel and concrete to keep some of the most dangerous men alive within it's walls. This place only held nauseatingly young prostitutes and their revolting pedophile johns...and Duo...my Duo. No, this hovel could never stand up to me...not even if this mission wasn't as important as it was.  
  
Finally the frame began to crack and the door shifted in it's fittings...one more good blow and the damn thing would be gone. I was one step closer to him...the meaning of my pathetic little life and perhaps my own salvation. I could feel myself tense at the thought, I was caught between wanting to rush in there and holding that stupid boy in my arms till it hurt but I also knew that I may not receive the welcome that I hoped for. Gritting my teeth and firming my resolve I strode back for the final blow. Again time slowed as I hit the door and continued through into the dim musty room.  
  
It took only seconds to take in the entirety of the room. The dingy gray interior was only mildly illuminated by the faux candle fixtures mounted on a cheap chandelier and along the walls. Apparently 'The Rack' got it's name for it's medieval dungeon atmosphere and it's wide assortment of in house torture devices provided with the room. I cringed as the old bitter remnants of sex and fear washed over me in a vile wave of knowledge...this was the type of place that Duo had grown up in...this was the type of place that made him who he had become. I was never completely fooled by the smiling happy mask that he wore to hold his demons at bay...we all had one and his was that of the joker. Did it hurt me that he felt that he couldn't be himself with me, I suppose it did on some level but then again I was more concerned with the war that had to be won. During all the time that I had spent with him and the other pilots I tried not to get attached to them, I knew all too well the fact that personal feelings and relationships were a distraction to my mission. Those damn scientists had made sure that I had learned that lesson very well.  
  
That's when I saw him, and it was all I could do just to remember to breathe...he was naked from the waist up, and unmistakably aroused. I could clearly see his thick shaft outlined by the well fitting leather pants he still had on, it's no wonder that I had totally missed the fact that he had been pointing a gun at me at the moment. My entire body reacted to the mere sight of him and my blood boiled and my flesh burned with a need I could only vaguely define...oh I wanted him, what I wanted him for was the real question. I knew that I wanted him physically for a long time...too damn long in my opinion but then again I was a teenage boy with as many hormones as any, but in the year that I had been away I had admitted that I missed him. I wanted to say that I loved him, I really wanted to be able to say that with no doubt in my mind, but what do soldiers know about love? If all this agony was love then I was definitely way over my head. All I knew for sure was that I wanted to posses this man in front of me in a way that would mark his soul as mine...yes I would make him mine.  
  
It only took him a second to process the fact that I was actually standing in front of him in the flesh. The look on his face was a clouded mixture of disbelief, confusion, and something I could not quite categorized. "...Heero..." My name dropped from Duo's lips as if it were coated in honey and cream, something to be savored and the sound went straight to my own groin. It was then that his expression cleared and I recognized the anger and the pain that had flashed in his eyes only an instant before he had clocked me square in the jaw. 


End file.
